


minecraft? babe, it's ourcraft

by kyuniverse



Series: nyukyu's minecraft adventures [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Strangers to Lovers, i mean who doesnt lol, just changmin being whipped for chanhee, minecraft au, sunric are mentioned, warning: minecraft puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuniverse/pseuds/kyuniverse
Summary: "hey chanhee, are you gravel? because i keep falling for you."ora nyukyu au where changmin iswhippedfor the boy he met while playing minecraft
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Series: nyukyu's minecraft adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128803
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	minecraft? babe, it's ourcraft

**Author's Note:**

> i've been watching minecraft videos these days, and got inspired to write this. if you love to watch mc videos then try guessing which youtuber i took the second scene from (ˊ˘ˋ*)
> 
> hmu on twitter if you want ! (@nyuthings)

"hey, guys! it's qiraffemin here and today i'm with newplays — gosh chanhee, your username really sucks."

the pink haired boy beside him, chanhee, only gives him a weak punch in the arm, making changmin smile. "i think it's cute!"

"but not as cute as you." changmin retorts back. his smile grew wider when he sees chanhee blush at the corner of his eye.

changmin, or qiraffemin, is a well-known youtuber. a well-known _gaming_ youtuber to be exact. he mostly does five nights at freddy's and PUBG gameplays, but his friend eric convinced him to try playing minecraft. it only took him a few days and a bunch of deaths from creepers until changmin eventually gained himself a pretty big following from the minecraft community.

his subscribers recommended him to join servers, and that's what he did. he joined a build battle game for a "breathe of fresh air" and was partnered with someone named newplays. before changmin knew it, the both of them hit it off pretty well.

chanhee — his real name that changmin learnt a few hours later — is actually one of the most popular minecraft youtubers in the community. his content is mainly about showing off his creativity which are build battles and the likes. it's a big difference to changmin's contents, which are all about the 'adventure' part of minecraft. 

though there's a difference between their preferred way of gaming, changmin and chanhee became close. he made himself a friend through his computer screen and although they don't know anything about each other aside from their names and ages, the older had became a part of changmin's world (both in game and in real life). there's not a day that goes by with him not basking himself in chanhee's presence.

changmin likes to think of it this way: he is the _mine_ part, while chanhee is the _craft_. two contrasting things, and yet when they come together they become the best pair... if that makes any sense. they are a very inseparable duo, always winning build battles _(chanhee's idea)_ and finding diamonds while fending off zombies _(changmin's idea)_. it only took a week before chanhee finally chatted him and said, _"hey, we should do a collab!"._

chanhee gave him his personal twitter account so that they can talk about the collab details through DMs. changmin was almost unable to close his jaw when he saw the boy in chanhee's profile picture. who knew the pink-haired, pale beauty is the same person as the curse-machine that has a penguin for his minecraft skin?

they decided to record in changmin's apartment. it's embarrassing to look back at it now, but changmin remembers how he kept on staring at the frail boy, to the point that chanhee even asked him if he was okay. he can't really help it though. chanhee was very adorable in their first meet up, with his two-sizes-larger sweater and semi-curly hair. he also wore a peach colored eyeshadow, making him look fragile and innocent. changmin keeps staring at him in awe, and when chanhee laughed lightly while they were talking in the café, that's when changmin knew that he's fucked.

"changmin! i only have two hearts left!"

changmin laughs as he watches chanhee panic at the corner of his eye. he takes a quick glance at chanhee's computer screen and found him fighting off a baby zombie while holding seeds for the chickens following him.

the title of their collarboration live stream video is "beating minecraft in 100 days with newplays", divided into two parts. it took a lot of convincing from changmin's part just so chanhee can agree to his wish. the older isn't really a fan of survival mode, but he eventually agreed only because "i like seeing you happy".

it may only be a twitter DM with a laughing emoji beside it, but the message really made changmin's heart flutter.

"you can kill it yourself, hee." changmin replies. "i'm still busy mining."

"idiot! i'm trying to get these chickens in the pen, i need backup— fuck you! i died!"

he lets out a loud laugh while chanhee gives him punches in the arm. they're weak though, because changmin knows that chanhee will never bring himself to hurt changmin, no matter how pissed he is at the younger. it made changmin's heart melt when the pink-haired told him that one day ("i may call you names and curse at you a lot, but i care about you... you know?").

chanhee is pouting so much that changmin can't help himself but to pinch the older's cheeks. it made chanhee pout even more. "changmin!"

"i'm sorry!" he says in between his laughs. "do you want me to guard you while you transfer the chickens?"

chanhee was still pouting when he nodded, but it was enough to make changmin melt into his seat. the guy beside him is just too adorable that he doesn't know if he can last any longer.

the live chat went crazy, commenting things like _"simp"_ , _"changmin is whipped"_ , and _"u two are so cute together!!"_. changmin only hopes that chanhee is busy enough to not notice the chats.

"changmin, can you find me a cat?"

changmin squints his eyes at the older, who is pouting once again. chanhee always pouts whenever he wants something from him, and that makes changmin always unable to deny chanhee's requests. it's his weakness.

the pink haired pulls the _big, innocent puppy eyes_ move, and changmin sighs. "fine."

chanhee cheers, and changmin immediately gets some fish to lure and pet a cat for chanhee.

user xxepicsunwooxx is right. _changmin really is whipped for chanhee._

"today's the day, guys! chanhee and i are going to beat the enderdragon!"

"woohoo!" chanhee cheered from the other end of the line.

due to chanhee's tightening school schedule, the older is unable to leave the house and travel to changmin's two-hours-away apartment. that didn't stop them from playing though. it's the 100th day, and they're live streaming the video as usual.

changmin is nervous, but not because they're about to fight one of minecraft's strongest and biggest mobs. he has fought the enderdragon countless of times already. it's because today, before they jump into the portal and beat the dragon, changmin will tell chanhee his feelings. he's going to _confess_. in front of 150,000 viewers. it's a huge risk that can give him lifelong humiliation, but changmin is all about adventure. he's the _mine_ part, remember? he's the embodiment of the words YOLO, and whatever chanhee answers him later, he'll just have to deal with it.

"gonna be honest, i'm a bit scared!" chanhee announces, but it's obvious that he's excited. "what if i suddenly die?"

"don't be. i won't let you die."

a pause can be heard from the other line, before chanhee lets out a small chuckle. "you're so cheesy. i'm going to laugh if you die first."

they walk through their base, preparing the things they need. changmin has mined enough diamonds to make enough armor and swords for the both of them, while chanhee made healing potions that they can use. basing on changmin's experience they're overprepared, but chanhee seems so happy wearing full enchanted diamond armor that changmin can't help but choose to not say anything against him. _whipped_ , a voice in his mind says, and changmin just agreed with him.

as they walk closer to the stronghold, changmin can feel his heart starting to beat louder and faster. it's almost as if his body is shrinking; getting too small to contain his beating heart.

"quick bet, guys." chanhee says to his mic. "who do you think will die first? me or changmin?"

changmin glances at the live comments and sees all the comments say chanhee. the older frowns. "y'all are boring."

chanhee's reaction made changmin momentarily calm down, letting out a breathy laugh. but when he finally saw the end portal, his heart starts to go crazy again.

"are you ready?" chanhee asks him.

changmin takes a deep breath. _are you ready, changmin?_

"wait chanhee." he immediately stops the other from entering the portal. chanhee only hums, prompting him to continue speaking.

"i have something to ask you."

"what?"

changmin bites his bottom lip. _here goes nothing._ "are you gravel? because i'm falling for you."

when he hears nothing from the other line for a minute, changmin buries his face into his hands. was it too much? did he say it in the wrong time? did chanhee even heard it? does he have to leave the world and cut ties with him?

he leans into his mic and is about to say that it was just a joke, when chanhee giggles. _fucking_ giggles, and changmin doesn't even know if it's a _you're-so-cute_ giggle or a _you're-stupid_ giggle. changmin guesses it's the latter.

"you know what, just ignore it!" he jumps right into the portal. "forget i said that."

"oh my god." changmin can hear chanhee's smile when he spoke. the older immediately punches changmin virtually when he jumped into the portal as well. "i never expected that."

"yeah." changmin only says. he stays quiet, chooses to dig his way to the dragon instead, when chanhee called him.

"hey, changmin."

"what?"

"are you a creeper? because you make my heart explode."

changmin is unable to reply because the dragon's growls immediately distracted the both of them. thirty minutes later, while they're bathing in the experiences the dragon released after dying, chanhee videocalls changmin.

"did you mean it?"

"mean what?"

"you liking me. you're not joking?"

"why am i going to joke about that?" changmin tilts his head, smiling and showing off his cute little dimple. 

chanhee can't help but smile, turning away so he can hide his blushing face. "you're crazy."

"crazy for you."

"ah, changmin!" chanhee whines. "shut up!"

changmin laughs. he always knew that chanhee is adorable, but seeing him blushing and flustered? he becomes a hundred times cuter. "you know, chanhee, i don't think you're a gravel."

"huh?"

"i think you're an enderman." changmin's smile widened. "because i lost my heart and i'm pretty sure you stole it."

they continue on throwing pick up lines and making each other flustered, unaware that they're still live streaming and everyone can still hear them.

_wtf they're so cute_

_nice job making me feel single, guys_

_whipped. changmin is really whipped for chanhee._

and he is. ji changmin is proud to say that he's whipped for choi chanhee, and sometimes he still can't believe that all it took for him to find the prettiest and kindest boyfriend he can possible have is to play on the children-infested game called minecraft.


End file.
